Secrets from the Enemy
In some stories, when the hero faces the enemy, he discovers some secrets between them. For example, the enemy can be someone the hero trusted, or associated with someone the hero trusted, or have a secret connection with the hero's past. The secrets can also be the enemy's ultimate plan. This can have an effect such as leading the hero to outsmarting or overpowering the enemy or catching the hero off guard. Examples *When Lois Griffin discovers that Diane Simmons wants to kill James Woods and frame Tom Tucker, she explains that Tom had replaced her with a younger woman on the news and Woods, her former boyfriend had left her, so she used a woman named Priscilla without revealing that she wanted to kill Woods, Priscilla had changed for the better of James Woods. Woods had organized a dinner with many residents of Quahog, his plan was to turn a gun aimed at the chair where he would have to sit Woods, to kill him, put the gun in the suitcase of Tom, and send Tom to jail. Instead of Woods, Quagmire's girlfriend, Stephanie, took the shot instead of James, but the power cut had gone away for a while and she stabbed Woods, there were some witnesses: Priscilla, his wife, Woods, Mort Goldman's wife, Muriel and Derek Wilcox, Jillian's husband, who killed the first two and the third with a Golden Globe, she places the Golden Globe under Tom's bed and the fault was on him. *Tweety discovering that a thief has been following him to steal his Royal Passport. *The Looney Tunes discover that Marvin the Martian intends to use Lola Bunny's invisibility perfume on all of planet Earth, so as to make room for his next plan to invade Venus. *Tom, Jerry and Tuffy discover that Miss Red's professor friend has actually captured her. He is Professor Moriarty, and he plans to use the stolen jewels and an upcoming solar eclipse to break into the Tower of London to steal the Crown Jewels. He has also left false clues, so Sherlock Holmes and Dr Watson end up in the countryside. *Duke discovers that the Doctor is actually Rex Lewis, his long-lost comrade. He also discovered his friend injected the Baroness with nanomites to help her get over a tragedy. *In GoldenEye, ''James Bond learns that his former friend, Alec Trevelyan, faked his death at the hands of Colonel Arkady Grigorovich Ouroumov, now a general, in Arkangelesk, USSR a year earlier, and is now the mastermind behind the Janus Crime Syndicate and the GoldenEye and Tiger Helicopter thefts. In ''Die Another Day, ''he learns from Gustav Graves that Miranda Frost, another MI6 agent, was the one who betrayed him in North Korea a year earlier. *Just before Dominic, Brian and Mr. Nobody fight Deckard Shaw, he reveals that he brought backup from Mose Jakande, who subsequently ambushes them. *In ''Star Trek: Into Darkness, James T. Kirk (alternate reality) learned from Khan that he, along with Enterprise crew were manipulated to ensues war against Klingon by Marcus for his own gain. *Sunset Shimmer reveals, that Gloriosa is under a considerable amount of stress trying to keep the camp from being bought out by Filthy Rich. *Nathan Drake discovered that his older brother Sam had lied to him when he and Hector Alcázar, his cellmate, and Alcázar's men helped break the both of them out of the Panamanian Prison. In exchange, Alcázar bargains with Sam that he has three months to find Avery's treasure or he'll die. However, it was Rafe Adler revealed to Nate that Hector Alcázar was killed in a shoot out in Argentina six months ago and there was never a break out as he got Sam out of Prison after bribing the Warden two years before the supposed events with Hector Alcázar. This revelation left Nate both betrayed and furious that he left his life for his brother's sake. *In Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One, Ratchet, Clank, Captain Quark, and Dr. Nefarious discover that Mr. Dinkles was the one behind the thefts at Dr. Croid's laboratory and Ephemeris' ascension to villainy, and that Nevo was merely a slave/pawn in the villainous pet's scheme. *Nicole and Granny Jojo Watterson discover from the Awesome Store Manager that the refrigerator that Richard is refusing to get rid of is meant to contain memories. Quotes Gallery Images The Shredder Is An Utrom.jpg|The Ninja Turtles and Splinter discover that the Shredder is actually an Utrom named Ch'rell. 3927664702ecd06eb 0.jpg|Lois Griffin discovers that Diane Simmons is the real killer who was behind all these deaths. Sunset Shimmer reveals Gloriosa's secret.png|Sunset Shimmer reveals that Gloriosa is under a considerable amount of stress trying to keep the camp from being bought out by Filthy Rich. Scnet furious7 08818.jpg|Deckard Shaw was never on his own to fight Dominic Toretto and Mr. Nobody's team. Gi-joe-movie-screencaps.com-9615.jpg|Conrad S. Hauser discovers that the Doctor is actually his long-lost comrade Rex Lewis, who injected the Baroness with nanomites to help her get over a tragedy. Family-Guy-Season-11-Episode-3-40-d5f0.jpg|Stewie and Brian discover about Carter Pewterschmidt is healing himself using a cure of cancer called Specimen Z. Videos Supernatural 13x16 Sam and Dean trap the ghost|After the Winchester brothers trick the Phantom Shadow trap the Phantom Shadow in a salt circle, the evil ghost reveals itself to be a Ghost Kid manipulated into scaring and hurting people by Jay "the Bad Man". Ratchet and Clank All 4 One Cutscenes Part 15|Ratchet, Clank, Captain Quark, and Dr. Nefarious discover that Mr. Dinkles was the one behind the thefts at Dr. Croid's laboratory and Ephemeris' ascension to villainy, and that Nevo was merely a slave in the villainous pet's scheme. Laserdisc vs DVD I Regular Show I Cartoon Network|DVD revealing himself to be Archie the Archivist's son. Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes Category:Weapons